Niespodziewany półfinał podczas finału
center|300px ---- Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Wyzwaniach w Egipcie – Żywioły! Zadania związane z ogniem, ziemią, powietrzem i wodą dostarczyły zawodnikom niemałych wrażeń. Mike był przypięty do płotu, Lightning miał piasek w oczach, a Zoey prawie się utopiła. Ale to nie koniec jej wrażeń. Zaczęła się wahać. Kogo wybierze Zoey? Kto wygra finał? To wszystko w Totalnej Porażce: Wyzwaniach w Egipcie! /Intro TP:WWE/ Chris: Hej. Jesteśmy teraz nad brzegiem morza czerwonego. Zapowiada się nieziemski finał! Jednak przed nim poprosiliśmy zawodników o zwierzenia. ''Lightning: Wow! Drugi finał! Kolejna szansa na zgarnięcie góry kasy!'' ''Mike: Jej, finał. Nie spodziewałem się awansu tutaj. No ale cóż, postaram się jak tylko mogę :3'' /Hotel. Lightning mija się z Mike'em. Mike niechcący trąca ramieniem Lightninga/ Lightning: Uważaj, co? Mike: Dobra, sorry, po co ten bulwers... Chris: Jak widać atmosfera jest napięta. ^^ Chef: E tam napięta. Już ja załatwię, że się rozluźnią. Chris: Co masz na myśli? Chef: Hehehe... /Złowieszczy śmiech Chefa przerwało ujęcie ze śniadania/ Chef: UWAGA! Jako że na dzisiaj potrzebujecie dużo energii dostaniecie ode mnie te oto tabletki z witaminami! /Pokazuje pudełko z tabletkami/ Lightning: A mają dużo białka? Chef: Z witaminami, idioto, nie z białkiem i proteinami! /Daje chłopakom po dwie tabletki. Oni, nieświadomi połykają je. Chwilę później.../ Mike: Oooooj, chyba muszę do toaety... Lightning: Spadaj, ja pierwszy! Mike i Lightning: AAA! /Zajmują obie kabiny. Powrót do poprzedniego ujęcia/ Chef: Ta. Chris: Dałeś im tabletki na przeczyszczenie?! Chef: No co? Przynajmniej się rozluźnili... Chris: Chefie! Jestem z Ciebie dumny. /Przybili piąteczkę/ Chris '''(megafon): Uwaga finaliści! Za 25 minut spotykamy się nad morzem! '''Mike: Ale jak mamy tam niby trafić? Chris: Nie wiem, to już wasz problem! /Pół godziny później. Brzeg Morza Czerwonego/ Chris: Witajcie w finale! Czas rozstrzygnąć kto z was zostanie zwycięzcą tej serii! Głos: Hola, hola! Chris: Kto to powiedział? Głos: Ja! Odwróć się, McLean! /Chris odwraca się. Za nim stoi... B/ Chris: B?! Lightning: B?! Mike: B?! Chef: B?! B''': Tak, ja! '''Chris: Co ty tutaj robisz?! B''': Pryszedłem walczyć o finał. '''Chris: Przecież ty zrezygnowałeś! B''': Nie zrezygnowałem. Przestudiowałem uważnie cały regulamin. Nie ma w nim punktu o ucieczce i powrocie. Mam pełne prawo gry! '''Chris: Nie możesz grać bo... /Chrisowi dzwoni telefon/ Chris: Halo, tu McLean....Jak to ma prawo?!...A czy przypadkiem nie...jednak nie.... no dobra, rozumiem. /Rozłącza się/ Chris: Dobra, jednak masz prawo grać. Stań koło chłopaków. Lightning: Ej! To nie fair! Chris: Też tak sądzę. No ale cóż, wykiwał nas wszystkich. B''': Haha. '''Chris: A więc witam was w półfinale! Znowu. Dzisiaj dowiemy się, kto awansuje do finału... ponownie. Otóż zadanie wygląda następująco: /Wyjmuje rysunek/thumb|388px Chris: Dzisiaj wasze pierwsze wyzwanie morskie. Musicie z pięciu boi na morzu flagi – Lightning niebieską, Mike, żółtą i B... czekaj, musimy dostawić... JAKIE CHEFIE?! Chef: FIOLETOWE! Chris: Fioletowe. Pierwsza dwójka awansuje do finału. Mike: A co to są te inne znaczki? Chris: Aaa, prawda, zapomniałbym. Po drodzę czekają was pułapki – TNT, skażenie biologiczne wody, pierścień ognia i wiry wodne. Mike: CO?! Chris: Dacie radę nie martwcie się. Na stanowiska! Lightning: Zaraz, a czym my płyniemy? Chris: Jak to czym? Motorówkami! /Zawodnicy odwracają się i widzą trzy błyszczące motorówki/ Chris: Jakieś pytania jeszcze? B? /B nie odzywa się/ Chris: O, widzę wrócił do poprzedniego stylu życia. No cóż. Gotowi? /Pełne zdecydowanie na twarzach zawodników/ Chris: START! /Zawodnicy ruszają/ ''Lightning: Pomyślałem – nic prostrzego.'' Mike: Kurdę, jak się tym steruje?! /Wciska przyciski jak popadnie. Nagle rusza z kopyta/ Mike: WOOOOOOOW!!!! /B zbiża się do TNT. Kombinuje jak je ominąć/ Lightning: O nie! TNT! /Lightning wybija się na motorówce i robi salto/ Lightning: 'O tak!' ''Lightning: Tak jak sądziłem – prościzna.'' /B zauważa przerwę pomiędy czujnikami bomb. Wjeżdża w nią bezpiecznie omijając bomby/ Mike: Kurdę, co robić?! Mike: Pomyślałem – po mnie. Mike: AAA! /Mike wjeżdża w czujnik. TNT powoli się aktuywuje. Mike dodaje gazu. Wyjeżdża z zagrożonej strefy, tuż za nim wybuchają bomby/ Mike: WOW! Lightning: Shi-bam! /Lightning złapał pierwsza flagę. Zaraz po nim dorwał ją B. Lightning wjeżdża do strefy skażenia biologicznego/ Lightning: O, fuj! Mike: Mam ją! /Mike łapie flagę, jednak nie może zahamować pojazdu/ Mike: Jak tym się hamuje!? /Wjeżdża w strefę skażenia biologicznego wraz z B, jednak szybko go wyprzedza. Dogania Lightninga/ Mike: Uwaga! /Mike w ostatniej chwili mija Lightninga. Łapie drugą flagę i uderza o boję, dzięki czemu się zatrzymuję się/ Mike: Nie wiedziedziałem, czy śmiać się czy płakać. /B został w tyle. Nie wiedząc co robić przyśpieszył. Powoli dogania Lightninga/ Lightning: Ej! Jak ten pajac mnie wyprzedził! /Mike juz był przy końcu strefy skażonej, kiedy Lightning złapał drugą flagę/ Lightning: Chcesz się ścigać? Proszę bardzo! /Lightning przyśpieszył. B złapał drugą flagę/ Chris: Cóż, mamy mniej więcej półmetek! Prowadzi Mike, goni go Lightning a w tyle pozostaje B... oglądajmy dalej! /Mike dopływa do trzeciej flagi. Na jego wysokości znalazł się Lightning/ Lightning: Myślisz, że mnie pokonasz co? Mike: Ja nie myślę. /Dodał gazu/ Mike: Ja jestem tego pewien! Zresztą nie tylko tego! /B zaczął płynąć szybciej/ Lightning: Czego niby taki pewien jesteś?! Mike: Miłości, pusty mięśniaku, MIŁOŚCI! /Oboje wyciągają ręcę po trzecią flagę. Jednak z powodu dużej prędkości oboje uderzają w boję i odbijają się – Mike prawię pod plażę, a Lightning pod strefę skażenia/ Lightning: Nieeee! Mike: AAAA!! /B skorzystał z okazji i przyśpieszył. Schwytał trzecią flagę/ ''Mike: To był najgorszy moment wyścigu. Byłem juz prawie pewien, że przegram. Ale...'' /Mike i Lightning wracają do gry/ Lightning: O, nie nie dam tak łatwo... SHI-BAAM! /B staje przed Pierścieniem Ognia. Z zafrasowaną miną myśli co zrobić. Nagle zauważa rampę stojącą obok. Uśmiecha się. Przeskakuje pierścień idealnie/ Lightning: O, nie... /Lightning dopływa do Pierściena Ognia. Wraz z nim – Mike/ Mike: Nie, kochany, ja będę pierwszy! /I rzeczywiście, Mike jako pierwszy wskoczył na rampę i... przeskoczył Pierścień/ Mike: WOOOW! ''Mike: Do dziś nie wiem jak to zrobiłem.'' /Lightning wjechał na rampę. Jednak nie do końca się wybił i wpadł w szczelinę pomiędzy Pierścieniem a rampą/ Lightning: No nie! /Sprytnie ominął pierścień/ Chris: Hohoho, jak się sytucja zmieniła! Prowadzi B, za nim Mike a na końcu Lightning! Chefie! Co z tym popcornem! Chef: (w campingu ekipy): Robi się! /Tymczasem na wodzie B dorwał czwartą flagę/ Mike: Hola hola! Nie tak szybko. /Mike dopadł czwartą flagę i dogonił B. Lekko z tyłu do boi dopływa Lightning/ Mike: I co, myślisz, że jak pół show ominąłeś to możesz sobie teraz wrócić, tak? B''': Grrrr... '''Mike: O nie mój drogi! /Mike z tupetem wpycha B do wirów wodnych/ Mike: Haha! /B wywrócił się, spadł z motorówki. W tym czasie Lightning złapał czwartą flagę i wyprzedził B/ Lightning: Shi-bam! ''Lightning: To był jedyny moment, w którym spodobało mi się zachowanie Mike'a.'' /Mike złapał piątą flagę. B cudem uratował się i wsiadł na motorówkę. Mike odwrócił się/ Mike: CO?! Jakim cudem?! /Lightning złapał piątą flagę/ Lightning: Jak ten grubas zdołał wstać?! /B dorwał piątą flagę/ Chris: Uwaga! Wielki wyścig do mety! Mike: Szybciej...szybciej...szybciej.... /Mike wpada zwycięsko na metę/ Chris: MIKE W FINALE! Kto będzie drugim finalistą?! /B dogania Lightninga/ B''': Hahahahaha! '''Lightning: SHIII-BAAAAM! /Lightning uderza w przeciwnika ze wszystkich sił. B upada (znowu) i nie może wstać. Lightning zwycięsko dopływa do mety/ Chris: LIGHTNING W FINALE! Lightning: Shiiii-baaaaam! Chirs: Chefie, ratuj B! Chef: Eh... /Chef wpyłwa do Morza/ Chris: No cóż, widać, los tak chciał że znowu jesteście w finale! No to cóż, do zobaczenia w ostatecznym finale Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań W Egipcie! /Chef wyjmuje B/ Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie